Monsters, Myth, And Just A Little Magic
by Penelope417
Summary: Annabeth is just a scared kid when the monsters start coming. Alone and scared, constantly blamed by her stepmother for bad things happening, she decides she can't take anymore. She takes off. She enters a world of constant danger, fear, and worst of all, monsters. Real-live monsters. Along with these things comes the discovery of love, betrayal, and a chance to save the world.
1. No More Monsters

**{A/N: NOTE-I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters, though I wish I could be that amazingly cool and brilliant. But this is basically going to be the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, told by me from Annabeth's perspective. And please remember, I'm not perfect. If I mess up a fact, tell me and I'll fix it right away. Also, review to tell me what you think because I need feedback on whether this sucks or not.}**

****Five years ago****

It seemed like she had been running forever. Running from monsters, running from fights...running from everything that had ruined her life for the last two years. No more getting yelled at by that woman that called herself Annabeth's mother when something bad happened. No more screaming at night and being ignored. She was still alone and she was more scared than ever, but at least now, on the run, she wasn't being blamed for things beyond her control.

Seven-year-old Annabeth sat contemplating all this as she hid in the alley. She was mulling it over, shivering from a mixture of cold as the sun went down, and fear of what she knew could come at any second with no warning, when she heard a series of running footsteps. They were coming down her alley, straight at her. She tensed, lifting her hammer because it was the only thing she had to defend herself.

The footsteps paused, not far from where she was. She heard two voices talking quietly, a guy and a girl, it sounded like. She shifted her grip on the hammer as they conversed, but in the process it slipped from her cold fingers, landing on her foot. Annabeth couldn't help gasping in pain. Loudly.

The voices stopped. Then soft footsteps started coming closer to her hiding place. For a second, Annabeth was paralyzed with fear at what horrible monsters might be just on the other side of her makeshift wall. But she hadn't survived this long by cowering in fear. Snatching up her knife, she burst out of her temporary shelter, swinging wildly. She heard alarmed yells, and then the hammer was yanked from her grip while strong arms restrained her. She struggled wildly, yelling, but of course nobody came running to her rescue. They never did. Never would.

"Hey, take it easy!" the male voice she had earlier said sharply. Looking up, eyes wild with fear, Annabeth saw what looked like a big kid. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Annabeth shivered in fear, doubting it was really a kid and wondering why she couldn't see what he really was, when the female voice chimed in.

"Relax, kid. We won't hurt you." The girl looked tougher, with her spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and punk-rocker outfit. She scared the living daylights out of Annabeth, who continued to struggle, not even pausing to consider that they might be telling the truth. She continued kicking her feet, hating how easily the guy was holding her back.

Ignoring her for a moment, they looked at each other over Annabeth's head, seeming to have a silent conversation with their eyes. The girl nodded, and the boy let her go. Annabeth felt a spike of renewed fear-were they going to kill her now?

She felt her eyes prick with tears and whispered, "No more monsters...please, no more..." She could feel that she was shaking.

The boy's face softened slightly as he crouched in front of her. "My friend and I aren't monsters, promise. But I'm betting you've been attacked a lot, haven't you, kid?" He sounded kind and concerned, like he not only got what Annabeth was going through, but like he cared. Which was more than her own family had ever done for her. Annabeth knew she was going to start crying any second now.

Looking down, Annabeth nodding, wiping her eyes as she mumbled, "Don't call me kid."

The boy chuckled, saying, "Well, I don't know your name. How about you tell me, so I know what to call you?" He smiled encouragingly. Without consciously deciding to do so, Annabeth found herself mumbling, "I'm Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. I'm Luke, and this-" He inclined his head towards the girl, who raised her hand in a peace sign, grinning. "-is my friend, Thalia."

"So Annabeth," Thalia said, appraising her, which made Annabeth bristle warily. "How come you're out here all by yourself? Where's your family?"

Annabeth felt her face harden. "I don't have a family. I ran away, and I'm never going back. You can't make me!" she added defiantly, her fists clenching at her sides. Luke raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, shaking his head.

"Take it easy, Annabeth. We won't make you go back. In fact..." He glanced at Thalia, who nodded again. Luke continued, "How would you like to come with us? We're going to a place where it's safe for people like us."

"People like us? What does that mean?" Annabeth asked warily. Yes, they hadn't attacked her yet, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to trust them that easily.

"People who can see the monsters. People the monsters come after. The hunted ones," Thalia said a bit darkly, her eyes like cracking thunder. Annabeth shivered slightly in fear, and Thalia's expression lightened. "If you want, Annabeth, we could be your new family."

"We won't let the monsters hurt you anymore," Luke chimed in. "We won't let anything hurt you, ever again."

Annabeth looked up at him with wide eyes that looked way too old for such a young face. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "That's a fair question. I guess you just have to take a leap of faith, and we can prove it to you with time. What do you say?"

Annabeth hesitated, then whispered, "Promise you'll keep the monsters away?"

"We promise." He held out his pinky. Annabeth interlocked it with his, and Thalia came over, wrapping her pinky around Annabeth's as well. To a seven-year-old, a pinky swear is as binding as a legal contract, so Annabeth's heart felt noticeably lighter when they all stood up.

Until the monsters roared.

Annabeth flinched. Luke and Thalia both paled. Luke looked at Annabeth, then pulled a knife from his belt, handing it to her. "Take this-you should have something better than a rusty hammer to defend yourself."

Annabeth nodded, grasping the handle. Then she looked up with wide, fearful eyes at her new family. "What do we do now?"

"We run," Thalia said grimly.

"We run," Luke agreed.

So they ran, the sound of infuriated roars of monsters fading in the distance behind them.


	2. First Impression

**{A/N: Some of this I will be taking from the book, small actions or pieces of conversation. All of this is property of Rick Riordan, I swear I'm not stealing his brilliance! AND I need more reviews, please, guys!}**

****Flash forward five years****

Annabeth was at the Big House, talking to Chiron, when it happened.

"Really, Chiron, it's ridiculous!" she argued heatedly. I'm smart and capable. If you just gave me more information, I could-"

Chiron cut across her, sounding angry. "Annabeth, for the last time, I cannot tell you anymore than what you have heard. You shouldn't even know that much, and you wouldn't if it weren't for that hat of yours." He frowned at her disapprovingly, looking unusually stern. Then he sighed and continued, "I don't pick who goes on quests. That is determined by the Oracle, and she did not give you a prophecy. So, this is not your quest to go on."

"But Chiron!" she protested, but he cut her off again, raising his hand and looking around.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" He tilted his head to one side, and Annabeth listened carefully. In the distance, someone was yelling...for their mother? Annabeth shook her head, confused, and turned toward the sound. She was slightly alarmed to see a guy with dark hair dragging Grover over Half-Blood Hill. Grover was unconscious, and both of them were covered in mud and blood.

The boy-he looked about Annabeth's age-stumbled up to the porch of the Big House. "Help..." he mumbled, collapsing. Annabeth moved over to him, feeling a burst of excitement as she looked to Chiron, saying, "He's the one. He must be!"

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said, looking at the boy with a frown. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." Annabeth nodded and bent over, pulling the boy to his feet as Chiron grabbed Grover. Then, when the guy sagged, dead weight, Annabeth pulled his arm around her neck, dragging him in to the infirmary. She set him down with a grunt on a cot, turning back to Chiron.

"He is the one though, isn't he? You know, Chiron, I know you do."

"He could be, child. But we won't know for sure until the gods decide to tell us."

Annabeth groaned loudly, stamping her foot and glaring.

"But Chiron, that could take _months!_ We don't have that kind of time. The summer solstice-"

"I'm well aware of what is happening on the summer solstice. More so than you are, child. But there's nothing else we can do for the moment. Now, I need to go tend to Mr. Underwood-" Grover groaned "Food" but otherwise didn't stir. "Can you watch this young man until he awakens?"

Trying not to look sulky, Annabeth nodded. She sat down by his bed as Chiron clopped out, studying the guy's face. He was really thin and kind of short, and his hair was seriously dark. Right now he looked really pale, and he had a cut on his cheek and several bruises that were a rainbow of color against his white skin.

Sighing, Annabeth grabbed the nectar and ambrosia, along with a washcloth. She used the washcloth to clean the mud and blood off his face, then started to spoon ambrosia into his mouth. It dribbled over out of his mouth, and she couldn't help smirking a little as she wiped it off his chin, snickering when she saw that he was drooling.

When she snickered, his eyes cracked open. He squinted up at her, looking bemused. Annabeth was struck by an idea-maybe...just maybe...it was possible that he knew what had been stolen. Maybe he could tell her, and then she would...ask Chiron again. Stifling a sigh, she leaned in, whispering urgently, "What will happen on the summer solstice?"

"What?" His voice was a hoarse croak. Annabeth nervously glanced around to make sure Chiron hadn't come back, then leaned closer.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" She stared at him hard, trying to will him into telling her everything. He just kept looking confused and dazed.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. "I don't..." He shook his head.

Then somebody knocked on the door. Annabeth quickly shoved the spoonful of ambrosia in his mouth, watching his eyes slide shut in irritation. If this _was_ "the guy", the one who was supposedly supposed to save Olympus by the summer solstice, it didn't seem like he would be much use on his own. He didn't seem too bright, or strong. Heck, he was just a kid! Annabeth felt a surge of mixed anger and despair as she heard the door behind her open.

She turned around, ready to snap the head off of whoever was about to come between her and her answers. Then she saw Grover and felt her face soften. She beckoned him over. He came and sat by her, looking at the boy's face. "How is he?"

"I think he's fine. He was awake a second ago-he'll probably be up again soon." She noticed a shoe box in his hands. Curious, she pointed at it. "What's that?"

"It's a Minotaur horn," he said quietly. "Percy broke the horn off and stabbed it with its own horn. I thought...I thought he might want to keep it." Grover sounded upset, so Annabeth put a comforting arm around him, squeezing lightly. Then she looked at the guy-Percy-thoughtfully. This skinny midget had single-handedly killed the Minotaur and gotten its horn? She had to admit-grudgingly-that if he could do that, he might not be that bad.

"So...what can you tell me about him?" Annabeth had to admit she was curious. He had stumbled into camp covered in mud and blood, crying for his mom, dragging an unconscious satyr. He had apparently fought the Minotaur with no sword or training and won. What else could he do?

"Not much. Only that I think he's powerful." Grover looked at Percy with wide, unusually wise brown eyes.

"Okay...do you know what happened with his mom?" Annabeth asked.

Grover looked sad. "The Minotaur got her." Annabeth winced sympathetically.

"Do you know if he-" Annabeth began, but a voice behind her interrupted.

"Annabeth, would you come with me? Mr. D and I would like to talk to you." Annabeth broke off guiltily when Chiron spoke, standing up. She patted Grover's shoulder as she passed, glancing over her shoulder at Percy again.

He was still asleep, and once again drool was dripping down his chin. Suppressing another smirk, Annabeth followed Chiron out to the porch. Chiron backed into his wheelchair and rolled up to the table, picking up his cards. Annabeth sighed and leaned against the railing, waiting and trying-probably failing-not to look impatient. Chiron dealt the cards while Mr. D boredly watched, sipping his diet Coke and scowling at her. But he hadn't threatened to turn her into a porpoise yet-he must be in a good mood, Annabeth thought. But neither Chiron nor Mr. D spoke, they just played cards. Annabeth watched them with growing irritation until finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Chiron, I really think-" she began, but he held up his hand. Annabeth bit back a growl of frustration.

"Now is not the time to discuss things, child," Chiron said mildly. "Soon, when Percy is awake, we can talk about...things."

Annabeth felt a thrill of excitement. "So it _is_ him, then? He's the one the quest is meant for?" She didn't even try to hide the eagerness in her voice. Chiron gave her a quelling look, but it was Mr. D who spoke.

"Yes, yes, another brat to save my family from making fools of themselves," he grumbled, looking at his cards. "How thrilling, so wonderful, blah, blah..." He trailed off. Annabeth looked at him in irritation, but she bit her tongue-she knew better than to deliberately anger a god. Even a god as useless and exasperating as Mr. D. She turned to Chiron again and opened her mouth to continue her plea, but he shook his head before she even spoke.

Annabeth felt a surge of bitterness. Of course, he couldn't tell her-she wasn't the Chosen One. She never got to test her skills. She was always stuck here, left behind while others got the chance to prove themselves. She was smart. She was strong-she could fight better than most people in camp. Why couldn't she, just once, be the one who got to lead a quest? It wasn't _fair._ Annabeth wanted to scream from the unjustness of it all sometimes. She clamped her lips shut and crossed her arms, leaning against the railing with a scowl.

She wasn't sure how long they sat like that. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Eventually, Grover came out with Percy. He was clutching the Minotaur horn like a teddy bear, looking sad and lost and confused, like a child just waking up from a nightmare. Annabeth pitied him-he didn't yet realize his nightmare was only just beginning. Grover murmured something to him, then sat by Mr. D. Percy looked at Chiron and his eyes widened.

"Mr. Brunner!" he yelped. He looked even more confused now, and Annabeth watched him carefully, wondering what he was thinking, how much he knew.

Chiron turned to Percy with a smile. "Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle!" He gestured to the chair next to him, and Percy sat uncertainly, causing Mr. D to glare at him and sigh heavily.

"Oh, I suppose I _must_ say it," he grumbled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Um...right," Percy mumbled, edging away from the god uneasily, his sea-green eyes wary and distrustful. Annabeth nodded to herself-that was smart. He had good self-preservation instincts, it seemed. She was snapped out of her musings when Chiron called her over.

"Annabeth?" He beckoned her forward, introducing her to Percy. Annabeth studied him, and she could barely keep the excitement off her face. This guy might very well be her chance to finally go on a quest, if she could only get him to pick her to go with him when the time came. Annabeth was so lost in her speculation and planning of possible outcomes, she barely heard Chiron talking.

"...check on Percy's bunk?" he asked, and Annabeth jerked her attention back to the present. "We'll be putting him in Cabin Eleven for now."

Annabeth nodded. "Sure, Chiron." Then she glanced at Percy, and she didn't know what to say. Her first impression of him still didn't affect her much. He was a scrawny kid who Grover said was powerful, and she knew from experience Grover had a good nose. But if he was so powerful, why did he seem so...so...mediocre? Annabeth mentally shook her head and said the first thing that came to mind: "You drool in your sleep."

What the-why had she said that? She shook her head mentally again as he turned red. Gods, she needed to get out of there. She gave him one last calculating look before sprinting off to Cabin Eleven.

_If this is the guy we all have our hopes pinned on, _she thought grimly as she ran, _then we are in very big trouble._


End file.
